Ninguna
by Affy black
Summary: "¡Nunca jamás vas a encontrar a otra mujer que te ame como yo, Harry! ¡Ninguna me va a llegar ni a los talones!" El moreno sólo pudo asentir porque después de todo Ginny tenía más razón que nunca. Continuación de "Estallido" Drarry.


**Titulo**: Ninguna.

**Summary:** "¡Nunca jamás vas a encontrar a otra mujer que te ame como yo, Harry! ¡Ninguna me va a llegar ni a los talones!" El moreno sólo pudo asentir porque después de todo Ginny tenía más razón que nunca. Drarry.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen y probablemente no lo harán nunca.

**Advertencia: **Slash (relación chico/chico)

Hola, yo aquí de nuevo con otro Drarry :), se puede considerar como la continuación de "Estallido" así que si no lo has leído, corre a mi perfil y leelo antes de empezar a leer esto, que hay tiempo.

¿Ya lo leíste? Perfecto, entonces ahora puedes disfrutar de la continuación.

Aunque esta es la segunda parte decidí hacerla en un fic aparte porque prefería que "Estallido" quedara en un final más abierto. Este, por su parte, esta muy claro que es lo que pasa y como acaba.

En fin, sigo siendo novata con esta pareja, así que espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninguna<strong>.

Harry tomó aire. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer quizá no era sencillo, pero sí era lo mejor. Exhaló y después de bastante pensarlo, por fin llamó al timbre.

Pudo haber llegado por chimenea como hacía siempre, pero la verdad había tenido ganas de dar una caminata para despejarse y sus pies lo habían llevado allí, como si su subconsciente estuviera tratando de decirle que ya era tiempo de sincerarse. Harry había estado ese momento por tanto tiempo que pensó que jamás tendría que llegar. Obviamente estaba equivocado. El momento era ahora.

Ginny le abrió y al verlo agrandó los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Harry! –exclamó. -¿Qué haces aquí y sin avisar? –preguntó ligeramente anonadada. –Pasa.

La pelirroja se soltó el cabello y éste cayó sobre su espalda como fuego. Le sonrió antes de besarlo en los labios.

-Perdona que me sorprendiera tanto, pero no te esperaba. Estoy horrible. –se miró con desagrado.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-No Ginny, no te preocupes. Es mi culpa por no avisar. Y también por no haberte llamado estos días. –Ella le regaló una sonrisa.

-Oh despreocúpate, sé que el trabajo te tiene que tener bastante ocupado. Lo entiendo. –aseguró. –Pensé que nos veríamos hasta pasado mañana de hecho. Ya sabes, en la comida del domingo en casa y eso.

Harry asintió. Se alegraba de que Ginny ya no viviera en la Madriguera por varios motivos, pero el principal era que no tendría que pasar este duro momento en la casa de sus suegros donde habitaban varios pelirrojos que podrían destriparlo en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí bueno… -tomó aire una vez más. –Quería hablar contigo y no podía esperar.

-Ah. –ella dijo, un poco preocupada. –Iré por unas tazas de té, no tardo.

Desapareció por la puerta y Harry se sentó en el sofá esperando. Ginny era una mujer hermosa, sin duda. Era divertida, amigable y extrovertida, con ella jamás se aburría. Además de que tenían muchas cosas en común como el Quidditch y los mismos amigos. Como novia tampoco tenía muchas quejas de ella. Sin embargo…

Había cosas irremediables.

-Listo. –ella se sentó frente a él y colocó dos tazas en la mesita que los separaba. -¿Quieres algo más?

-No, Gin. No te molestes. –Potter musitó. –En realidad no me quedaré mucho.

-Oh, ¿Por qué? –preguntó desilusionada. –Hace tanto que no estamos juntos que pensé que podríamos –le guiñó el ojo –pasar al cuarto un rato.

Harry no podía ocultar lo incómodo que estaba.

-Creo que antes deberías escuchar lo que quiero decirte.

La pelirroja parecía extrañada así que asintió quedamente y miró al joven de ojos verdes sin agregar nada más al respecto y esperando en silencio a que él hablara. Harry suspiró y luego le sostuvo la mirada a la Weasley.

-Quiero que terminemos. –fue lo que dijo.

La cara de Ginny estaba pálida y su boca abierta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar pues se veían cristalinos. Hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para no dejar que las lágrimas salieran.

-Harry, no digas tonterías. –Ginny murmuró, voz entrecortada. –Tú y yo…estamos juntos desde hace años, ¿Por qué íbamos a terminar ahora?

Él suspiró otra vez.

-Mira, sé que te cuesta entenderlo pero… -

-¡Claro que me cuesta entenderlo! –explotó. –No tiene sentido.

-Ginny, hay veces en que es simplemente imposible mantener una relación. Hay muchos factores en la nuestra que ya no pueden ser salvados. –confesó. –Yo te quiero, pero ya no te amo. Ya no es lo mismo.

-¿Hay otra? –interrogó inmediatamente la pelirroja, aun luchando contra sus lágrimas.

-No. –Harry contestó sinceramente. –No hay otra.

Ella frunció el cejo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios me dejas?

-Ya te lo dije, yo…

-¡No! –gritó. -¡Dime la verdad! Me lo merezco, Potter.

Él tomó aire y la miró. Estaba alterada y mucho.

-Ginny, ya no siento lo mismo cuando te veo, ni cuento las horas para estar juntos, ya no me gusta hacerlo contigo tampoco. –intentó ser lo más honesto posible, aunque no quería herirla.

-¿Es por sexo?

-No. –dijo. Aunque quizá eso era medio mentira.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Yo he hecho todo por ti! No soy celosa, no soy atosigadora, tampoco soy controladora ni te miento. –se secó una lágrima. –He sido perfecta.

Harry hizo un gesto de molestia porque esto estaba tomando un mal camino.

-Lo siento. –fue lo único que se ocurrió decir.

Era cierto que Ginny no era celosa ni atosigadora. Le daba su espacio siempre. No lo controlaba ni le había mentido nunca. Era comprensiva. Pero era quizá eso lo que había hecho de su relación tan monótona y tan apagada, seca y aburrida.

-¡No lo sientas porque yo no lo siento, no quiero verte nunca más ni que pises mi casa de nuevo! –rugió furiosa. -¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, imbécil! ¡Todos estos años tirados a la basura, usándome y luego desechándome como un trapo! ¡Eres un insensible!

Harry sólo pudo retroceder porque Ginny estaba roja hasta las orejas y le gritaba con tanto ímpetu que dudaba que fuera seguro quedarse cerca de ella.

-Ginny, por favor, no quiero…

-¡No me importa lo que quieres, cerdo! –chilló. -¡A ti no te importo yo, pues a mí tampoco me importas tú! ¡Hay miles de hombres que matarían por estar conmigo! ¿Tú crees que jamás otro hombre me buscó o se me insinuó? ¡Y yo de estúpida fiel a ti!

-Yo de veras deseo que puedas encontrar a alguien más, enserio. –dijo Harry cautelosamente.

-¡Pues yo no deseo lo mismo para ti! –espetó. -¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque ninguna mujer te va a querer como yo lo hago! ¡Ninguna! ¡Jamás otra me llegará ni a los talones, Harry! –gritó, el aludido sólo pudo asentir internamente. Ginny no se equivocaba. Tenía más razón que nunca.

Luego la pelirroja sollozó inclinándose hasta tomar el florero más cercano. Uno con las flores que él le había regalado en San Valentín dentro.

Harry apenas y pudo esquivarlo cuando éste se impactó en la pared.

-¡Ginny! –la llamó incrédulo.

-¡Bastardo! –se limitó a insultar. Harry vio con horror como sacaba su varita.

Luego todo fue muy rápido. Ella lanzó un moco-murciélago (su especialidad) y Harry ya había conjurado un _Protego_ mientras salía corriendo hasta alcanzar la puerta, salir por ella, y huir del lugar. La verdad no se imaginaba que cuando cortara con su novia iba a tener que dejarla allí desquiciada huyendo para salvar su propia vida. Ni hablar.

Al mal paso darle prisa, y Harry ya había alentado ese mal paso lo más posible. Aunque por una parte le dolía haber dejado a Ginny no era tanto por ella, a la que sinceramente apreciaba más como amiga que como novia o como amante, sino por los Weasley, a quienes les debía tanto y que ahora lo verían con malos ojos.

…

Draco vio a Harry llegar y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo en la cama y lo puso en la mesita de noche. La mesita de noche de Harry, porque después de todo esa era su casa. Que el rubio pasara ahí más tiempo que en cualquier otro sitio era otra cosa. Después de todo nadie nunca entraba a casa de Harry si él no estaba –ni siquiera sus fanáticos número uno: Granger y la Comadreja. – así que podían estar lo más solos posible en ese sitio.

Al ver la cara larga del moreno Draco adivinó que algo había pasado.

-Se lo dije. –Harry susurró. –Terminé con Ginny.

Draco se incorporó.

-¿Qué? –el moreno asentía. -¿Y qué te dijo?

-Se lo tomó bastante mal.

Harry procedió a contarle a Draco toda su plática con la pelirroja de principio a fin. El rubio sólo se pudo mostrar asombrado por la poca dignidad que le quedaba a la comadreja menor para poder gritarle todo eso a Potter. Aunque al final del relato Malfoy no podía negar que estaba divertido en parte.

-Me da un poco de lástima. –confesó Malfoy. Harry le vio como si estuviera demente. –Ella no. –aclaró. –Todo esto de vernos a escondidas y el asunto de estarle poniendo los cuernos. Me ponía caliente, Harry.

El auror rodó los ojos.

-Ella no se lo merece, Draco. –dijo el ex Gryffindor.

-¡Oh pero si te lanzó un florero! –exclamó Draco. –No me vengas con eso.

Era cierto que lo que tenía con Malfoy era muy diferente a lo que tenía con Ginny. Draco era posesivo y pasional, bastante diferente a la despreocupada pelirroja. La verdad a Harry a veces también le gustaban los arranques de celos del rubio cuando olfateaba perfume de mujer en su ropa, que sabía le pertenecía a Ginny, y que por las mañanas no lo quisiera dejar levantarse de la cama para ir al trabajo. Esos pequeños detalles eran los que lo habían llevado a descubrir que con Ginevra Weasley no sentía ni la mitad de lo que sentía con Draco Malfoy, de quien había terminado enamorado.

-Estaba dolida.

-¡Estaba preocupada! –replicó el rubio. –Porque ya no será "La novia del héroe"

-¿Ahora ese serás tú? –Harry cuestionó, con una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios y la mano rozando la pierna de Draco.

-No dejaría que me llamaran así ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, Potter. –se quejó cruzándose de brazos. –Prefiero algo así como "El chico que arrastró a Potter al lado oscuro"

-Suena sexy. –admitió Harry sonriéndole y de pronto olvidándose de lo que acababa de pasar en casa de su ex novia. Se acercó a Draco y sin pensárselo lo besó en los labios.

-Le concedo algo a la comadreja. –Malfoy habló. –Ninguna mujer te va a amar como ella. Pero claro, eso no incluye guapos hombres.

-Eso no te incluye a ti. –secundó Harry entre besos. –Tengo una pregunta. Ahora que ya no le estamos poniendo los cuernos a Ginny, ¿Ya no te caliento?

Esta vez fue Draco quien sonrió traviesamente.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo, Harry.

Luego de eso ambos cayeron a la cama con sus cuerpos enredados y sus bocas unidas en un intenso beso.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, es mi segundo Drarry apenas así que sigo ansiosa por que me comenten que les pareció y si algo no les gustó que me lo digan (por favor!)<p>

Un beso!


End file.
